Asami wants Mako back
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Asami dumps Mako because she thinks she can find someone better. Mako starts going out with Korra, and Asami wants him again. Bolin likes Korra, so Asami uses him in her plan to get Mako back. Eventually there will be Irohsami. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of Korra. Or the song. They belong to their owners. This chapter is a songfiction based on the song "Want U Back" by Cher Llyod. My first LOK fiction too! I think it's bad, but yeah. I like the song, the pairing, but I made Asami kind of snobby. For the record, Asami is a great person and I think the show should pair her with Iroh. Just saying. I will continue this one. My first chapter story! Yay! **

Asami Sato was vain, proud, and just too cool. Always obsessed with fitting in and being the next big thing at Republic City high school. Which was why she kicked her boyfriend Mako to the curb. Mako was a great guy, but he wasn't the most sought after boy at school. To be the best, you had to date the best. That's what Asami thought anyway. So she set her sights on Iroh, the cute new guy.

Asami was satisfied. Iroh had accepted her offer to have her show him all around the town. She and Iroh were just walking around when she heard giggling. Asami turned to see Mako crossing a nearby street, Korra on his arm. Asami's green eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. How dare Korra? She should've know that it was standard to wait at least three months before taking another girl's ex. Besides, who said she was okay with having Mako over her? She didn't care. She didn't care. "Why should I care that Mako's dating another girl?" Asami said between teeth. "He can date who ever he wants!" She angrily said her thoughts aloud. "Asami?" Iroh said, genuinely concerned. "You okay?" Asami bitterly tore her eyes from the happy couple and tried to smile. " Just fine. C'mon, I know a great place over here." She lead Iroh to her and Mako's old fav hangout spot, telling herself that she was over Mako.

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh_

Upon entering the restaurant, Asami heard that all familiar giggle that was Korra's. Gasping, she whirled around to see Mako and Korra sitting together. In our old place? Asami thought, feeling sadness slowly fill her. Iroh had seated himself at a booth for two, but the only person Asami felt like eating with was Mako. She felt betrayed and hurt, as though Mako had cheated on her or something. But they weren't even together. Unfortunately.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

"Asami? Hey, umm, what are you doing here?" Asami heard those dreaded words come from her ex-boyfriend's mouth. "Mako!" she gushed, acting like she'd barely noticed him. "And, um, Korra." Korra nodded, but glanced awkwardly to Iroh, then back to Asami. "Funny running into you here," she added, averting her eyes. "So, who's that?" Mako asked, gesturing to Iroh. "Oh, that's Iroh. He new to Republic City high," Asami, said, twisting a curl of dark hair around her fingers absentmindedly. "Cool. Well, me and Korra've got places to be, so see you later Asami," Mako said. Asami watched them walk away, feeling betrayed. Iroh was saying something, but Asami didn't care. She only wanted Mako back.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

Asami drove in front of the school, basking in jealous looks about her so totally cool car. Sato automobiles where the hottest cars out there, and she was the only one who had one. Her good mood dampened when she saw Korra and Mako together, acting all lovey-dovey and all over each other. Bolin walked up to Asami, seeing how she was staring daggers at Korra. "Mako seems happy, don't you think?"he said. Asami seethed. "Yeah, maybe too happy,"she snarled. Bolin looked at her curiously. "Are you jealous?" he teased. "Jealous? Of Korra? No!" Asami said quickly. But really, she was so jealous. Mako surely would choose her over Korra. Asami was sure of this.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

Mako was leaving school, texting Korra as he went. She made him happy, unlike Asami. Yeah, Asami was a cool girl and all, but she would easily dump him for someone more popular. "Umm, Mako?" Mako glanced up. Speak of the devil. Asami stood in front of him. "Hey, Asami,"he said. "Mako, I know I'm a handful. I know I don't deserve you, but I want you back. Please take me back, Mako,"Asami said, her words innocent and sincere. This tore at Mako's heart, but he remembered how Asami was with him. Always preoccupied, checking out other guys, hardly bothering to even admit she was even dating him. "I'm sorry Asami," Mako said, "But I'm really happy dating Korra. Me and her, we've got something real. You an I never had anything. You only want me because I'm taken. I hope you understand." Then he left Asami staring after him in disbelief.

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again_

Asami was mad now. " Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shh no one else can have ya I want you back, I want you back W-want you, want you back." She listened to Cher Lloyd on replay over and over, wanting Mako back.

**I suck at songfictions, but I'm working on the next chapter. I hope people read this, I don't usually write Legend of Korra... Oh and I don't own anything in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter to Asami wants Mako back. It's so predictable, but the song..I just had to use it, so I figured..Why not make it a chapter story? I do not own anything! **

"Hey Asami," Korra said as she passed her in the hallway. Asami tried not to grit her teeth at that little boyfriend-stealing-ugly-pants girl. This was her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend, for crying out loud. She could tell Mako about Asami's hostile behavior.

"Hi, Korra," Asami said, not staring directly at her. It was a shame how Mako just had to date her once-friend. Before, she and Korra had been pretty friendly. Korra smiled, probably glad Asami was talking to her again. Asami made a point to try to avoid talking to Korra afterward. Bolin, Mako's brother, walked up to Asami.

"Asami!" Bolin said, throwing a friendly arm around her.

"What?" she asked, shrugging off his arm. Bolin was a flirt, but he was still her friend. He had the best gossip, after all. Plus they befriended back when Asami and Mako were dating... Asami let out a disappointed sigh.

"Asami, I heard that someone has a little crush on you," Bolin said, in a sing-song. Asami rolled her eyes.

"You tell me that like, every other day. What loser is it this time?" Asami sighed. Being pretty and popular was sometimes a drag, having nobodies stalk and/or crush on her.

"But I heard that it's Iroh," Bolin said, a little stiffled at Asami not at least acting surprised and excited. "Isn't that who you dumped Mako for?"

Asami's eyes widened and she shoved Bolin against the lockers.

"If you go blabbing to everyone about everything you just said, you'll be a dead man by next week," Asami hissed, glancing about for potential overhearers.

"Easy, easy!" Bolin said, stepping away from Asami. "I didn't say anything, okay? I heard it from Mako, and I sure ain't going to tell Iroh." Asami relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, Bolin. I've got a rep to protect, okay? And me admitting chasing after a guy is about as likely as you saying you'll commit yourself to one girl," Asami said, starting to open her locker. Bolin wistfully gazed off, blushing the tiniest bit. Asami caught his look.

"Bolin!" Asami said, glancing at him. "Who is she? Do I know her? Can I set you up?" Bolin laughed, scratching his head boyishly.

"No use, Asami. She has a boyfriend, and I've been friend zoned," Bolin said sighing. "Just like all of Mako's girlfriends." Asami slammed her locker door really hard.

"Mako?" she gasped. "You...you like Korra?!" Bolin put a hand over her mouth.

"God, do you want everyone to hear?" he hissed, looking from side to side. Asami yanked off his hand, mad.

"Why does everyone have to like Korra? What's so special about her? I'm richer, I'm prettier, I actually look like a girl! Why doesn't Mako want me back?!" Asami complained, hugging Bolin and burying her face in his shoulder.

"You know Asami, some people actually care about personality, smarts, and the ability to last five minutes without lipstick in a girl,"Bolin said. Asami lifted her face and gave him a dirty look. Bolin grinned in his signature just-kidding look.

"For the record, I can last days without lipstick, okay?" Asami snapped, stepping away from him. "But Bolin..this is serious. I want Mako to like me again, and you want Korra to like you. Maybe we could team up." She gave him a sinister glance. Bolin nervously looked at the floor.

"Break them up? I don't know.." Bolin said nervously. "This is my brother you're talking about. He really loves Korra."

"But so do you," Asami pointed out. "Mako took the girl you liked. Taking her from him would be the same thing, right? Then he'll have me to date afterward, so it's a win-win situation. You can't feel bad about it, Bolin. Mako just needs to see that Korra's the wrong person for him, and that I'm right for him." Bolin studied Asami.

"I don't know.." Bolin said again, looking around. "I really, really like Korra, but Mako's my brother!"

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect plan. Tomorrow, we'll discuss it. At your house," Asami said.

"My house? But Mako's gonna have Korra over tomorrow," Bolin said. Asami grinned devilishly.

She started applying lipstick, ignoring Bolin's playful jab. "Calm down, I've got it all figured out. You, me, Mako and Korra are gonna have some fun tomorrow night. Bolin, you have to date me."

**It's not a new idea and the whole two people teaming up to break up a couple thing is overused**

**Hurricane Sandy has already hit and is preparing to hit more. At least 67 people have been killed already. Sandy is affecting about 50 million people. It is supposed to be the worst hurricane in a century. It hasn't hit the East Coast yet but it will soon. I don't care what religion you are, but PLEASE pray for everyone who will/has been affected by Hurricane Sandy. Please forward this to everyone you know. But more importantly, PRAY! PRAY for old and young, weak and healthy, poor and rich, friend and foe, for everyone who will be/ has been affected by Hurricane Sandy. Thank you, and please don't dismiss this as another chain mail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Legend of Korra. I wish I did, but I don't. I also do not own the song "Right through me." I own nothing at all. Oh and shoutout to MakingMeBlush, bs13, Makorra123, and Mel228g for reviewing and liking my story. This one's for you guys! **

"Asami! Um, what are you doing here?" Mako looked at Asami, then at Bolin, while Korra smiled awkwardly. Bolin looked at Korra, lovestruck, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, Bolin didn't tell you? I'm surprised!" Asami said, faking everything. "Me and Bolin are dating now." She elbowed Bolin, waking him up from daydreaming about Korra.

"Yeah, uh, me and Asami are dating now," Bolin said, unconvincingly. Asami rolled her eyes. Mako glanced suspiciously at Asami.

"I think that's great," Korra said quickly. She punched Bolin lightly in the arm. Bolin blushed.

Asami frowned at Korra. "Bitch," she muttered. Korra and Bolin didn't hear her, but Mako did. He glowered at her. Asami blushed in shame.

"Well, me and Korra were going to watch a movie in the living room. You guys can join us, if you want," Mako said bitterly.

"We'd love too," Bolin said, and he and Korra walked into the living room, talking and laughing.

"What's your problem?" Mako said once they were out of earshot. " What exactly are you playing with my brother?"

"There is no problem," Asami shot back. "Korra is the problem. She's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about? Her and Bolin are just friends!" Mako said. "I want to know exactly what you think you're doing dating Bolin. You'll only break his heart." Asami started raising her voice.

"I will not break Bolin's heart! I'm very happy with him," she yelled. "You need to mind your own business, Mako! It doesn't concern you about who Bolin dates."

"It does if she's the town whore!" Mako yelled back. "Look, other guys might deal with you sleeping around, but my brother is sensitive. I know you Asami, and I know you're up to something. If you're using Bolin to make Iroh jealous, I will find out." Asami was ready to cry, but her madness won over.

"I am not a whore! And I don't like Iroh! " Asami screeched. " It hurts that you think I sleep around! What did I ever do to you?" She started crying now, sobs shaking her body. Mako sighed.

"I'm not apologizing, Asami, because I meant every word," Mako said softly. "But if I'm wrong, well, I will be sorry. You breaking up with me-it really hurt. I got over it though, and you won't accept that we're over. If you do anything to hurt Bolin's feelings, if you're dating him only to mess with me or Iroh, I'll never forgive you." He walked out of the kitchen. Asami wiped away her tears, staring after Mako.

...

"Hey there, girlfriend," Bolin said playfully, poking Asami's side.

"Hey," Asami muttered, not meeting his eyes. Bolin studied her sad face and figured something was up.

"Did I do something?" he asked quietly. "You know I'm only pretending to like you, right?" Asami smiled a little. It was cute how Bolin thought he was her source of pain.

"I'm great, Bolin. I just want to be alone, if you don't mind," Asami said. Bolin nodded and went off in the other direction. Asami twirled her locker combination wistfully. Suddenly, Iroh appered at her elbow.

"Hi Asami," he said almost shyly. "I, uh, haven't seen you around lately. Not that I've been looking, of course! I was just, umm, wondering." Iroh then smiled a charming smile. Asami didn't let herself smile back. She'd only encourage him.

"Iroh's your name, right?" Asami said, acting as if she didn't recognize him. Iroh looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah," he said. Asami huffed and decided to set him straight pretty quickly.

"Look Iroh, I know you like me. But honestly, I'll only think of you as a friend. There's cuter guys," Asami said, and walked away. The hurt on Iroh's face was visible, but Asami pretended not to care. Truth was, she regretted what she just said.

...

"There you are!" Asami said, finding Bolin talking to Mako. "I was looking everywhere for you, sweetie." She shot a venomous look at Mako.

"I was wondering where you were too cupcake," Bolin said, fakely grinning. "I heard Iroh was asking you out." Asami faked outrage.

"The nerve of some guys! I mean, honestly. No one bothers to ask if you're taken anymore," she said, leaning on Bolin's shoulder. Mako guffawed loudly.

"You're quite the actress, Asami," Mako said. "But you're not convincing me."

"What are you talking about?" Bolin said. "Are you assuming Asami and I are only pretending to date? Please! As if!" Mako rolled his eyes.

"I'll play along to your little game if you want," Mako said. "Bye you little lovebirds." He stalked off, clearly pleased with himself.

"Could you be any worse of an actor?" Asami hissed to Bolin, watching Mako leaving. "Thanks to you, our plan is useless!" Bolin raised his hand in a giving up gesture.

"I'm sorry! I panicked. Mako knows I would never call any girl cupcake," Bolin said.

"Well, thanks to you and your lame nickname, Mako's seen right through us," Asami said, annoyed.

"_You see right through me_..." Bolin sang while Asami groaned.

"Right now is not the time to go all Nicki Minaj on me!" she snapped. "We're ending this disaster right now. You need to act heartbroken around Korra, saying I dumped you, while I get Iroh for myself. Mako'll never see throught this." Asami smugly grinned.

" Okay, sounds cool. But I'm not very good at acting sad," Bolin said.

"Well, that's your problem. You need to get Korra to like you, as in now. So beat it loverboy, go spread rumors that I broke up with you," Asami said. "We're doing this the hard way." Bolin nodded and walked off. Asami wondered if this was worth it.

**This story is turning out very OOC, but I had to make Asami a spoiled brat and Mako a jerk because I let this story get out of hand. It was originally just going to be a song one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Again: I don't own anything**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Legend of Korra. It's amazing that people actually read my stories, so I'd like to thank MakingMeBlush, Makorra123, Mel228g, **

**avatar lover 0419, diffrentpeeps, hawkstar's path, bs13, and makorrafan. You people are so awesome! Thank you! Also thanks to just anyone at all who took the time to read my story. It means the world to me. **

Asami opened the door to her mansion. Despite her constantly bragging about her wonderful rich girl life, it wasn't all that great. Her dad was gone, as usual. Her mother-she was gone too. Just when Asami needed her most. Asami let tears escape her eyes as she studied the framed picture of her mother, her dad and herself.

"Why, mom?" she whispered. "Why doesn't Mako like me?" Silence was her only answer. "I'm so mean to him, I know!" Asami said, breaking down. "But when people treat you like you're the type of girl who likes to rub in the fact that she's rich, you start to act like her! You're reputation is ruined!" She started crying loudly.

"Asami dear, who are you talking to?" Asami heard her father's voice behind her.

"Dad! I, just, umm, was talking to myself," Asami said, embarrassed. _When did he walk in?_ she wondered. Then she realized he wasn't alone.

"Darling, I'd like to introduce you to Iroh. He's got in interest in automobiles, so I told him he could apprentice with me," Hiroshi Sato said, beaming widely. "He is the legendary Fire Lord Zuko's grandson, did you know?" Iroh blushed.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, you know. Grandpa's great and all, but I really don't usually bring him up that much, you know?" Iroh said. "He says his days of glory are behind him."

"I find it just marvelous!" Hiroshi said gleefully. "Oh Iroh, and this is my daughter Asami." Asami frowned slightly at how he put her off like an afterthought.

"Dad, we've met. Iroh and I go to the same school," Asami said, annoyed. "Which you'd know if you bothered to listen to me for once!" She glared at him ferociously, but Hiroshi didn't pay attention to her out-of-character outburst.

"Well, then, you make him feel at home, Asami," Hiroshi said. "Show him the pool, or the rooms, or your room..."

"I get it dad," Asami interrupted him. God, could Hiroshi be anymore eager for her and Iroh to bond? She suspected it was because Iroh was Fire nation royalty, and he had his own plans with this. She gestured for Iroh to follow her up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Asami said once they were alone. "My dad..he and I don't have that good of a relationship." She fiddled with a strand of dark hair.

"You don't have that good of a relationship with lots of people, huh?" Iroh said. "Including me." He looked sad, he whispered that last part, but Asami had heard one.

"When people assume you're a spoiled daddy's girl, you start to pretend so," Asami said softly. "I was a real jerk to you Iroh, and I'm sorry. I was being a monster and I was just too strung up on being popular that I just assumed I could just...play with your heart." She shamefully remembered her own words.

_"Look Iroh, I know you like me. But honestly, I'll only think of you as a friend. There's cuter guys."_

Iroh did seem to remember, but he was quick to insist he hadn't. "No, no, it's not your fault. It's hard for you to know so, but high status can really affect a person," he said. "No hard feelings." He then smiled in his charming way, and Asami had to tell herself to snap out of it. She could only focus on getting him for her plan. The plan. The plan. The plan. No matter how many times she said it, she wasn't convinced.

"So, maybe you'd like to go out sometime? I never did finish giving you that tour of Republic city," Asami said, smiling but feeling sleazy. She couldn't back out on Bolin now.

"Ah, sure," Iroh said, surprised but pleased. "I'll meet you outside that restaurant you showed me the other day." Asami nodded then realized she just accepted a date from Iroh. To her and Mako's place. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly nervous.

...

"Hi Korra!" Bolin said, seeing her walking into the kitchen of his house. "What are you doing here?" Korra flashed him a grin and helped herself to a drink out of Bolin's cup.

"Just waiting till Mako comes in. He's doing something to his car and told me to go in," Korra said. "What are you doing?" Bolin blushed but tried to act cool.

"Oh, you know, just..." then he remembered he was supposed to act heartbroken. "Just being sad and alone!" He said dramatically, then proceeded to sniffling. Korra got concerned.

"Oh, Bolin! What happened?" she asked. Bolin wiped at imaginary tears.

"Nothing. Asami just broke up with me, that's all," Bolin said. "But thanks for caring about me." He genuinely smiled.

"Asami did what?" Mako's harsh tone of voice pierced the conversation. Korra and Bolin glanced up at him.

"She broke up with Bolin," Korra said sadly. "I think he needs a bit of help with this." She stared at Mako with a help-him look. Mako sighed and stood by a fakely sobbing Bolin.

"Look bro, Asami plays everyone. She was just stringing you along to get back at me because I told her we wouldn't get back together," Mako said.

"How cliché!" Bolin said. "I'm such a fool for beliving her. Can I get a hug?" He spread his arms out, playing ever the innocent.

"Hell no," Mako said, leaving. Korra glared at him and hugged Bolin herself. Bolin felt better from his "sadness". But he felt bad all the same. He felt guilty.

...

Bolin had left with some bogus excuse about meeting a friend. Mako suspected he went with Asami, but didn't dwell on that.

"Korra, do you think Bolin's acting weird?" Mako said, sitting down next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"No, I think he looks happy," Korra said. "When he left right now, you think he'd never even heard the name Asami!" She snuggled against Mako. Mako was distraught.

"I should've known Asami would do something like this," he said. "I could've stopped it."

"I know Bolin, and I know he can handle it. He's probably just unhappy how you always get in his business like he can't clean up his own messes," Korra said, squeezing Mako's hand.

"Because he can't," Mako said. "My brother's acting shady, and it's all because of..."

"Don't say Asami," Korra warned. "You've been talking about her so much, I'm starting to think it's you who is getting a little jealous of your ex'rirlfriend and your brother."

"That's crazy!" Mako said. "I'm not jealous!"

"Jealous, jealous, my little Mako's jealous," Korra sing-songed.

"Stop singing, you're hurting my ears!" Mako laughed, tackling Korra while she shreiked and giggled.

**This chapter, I tried to make it more than Asami's POV, and I'd love it if you guys tell me what you think. If there's mispellings, my controls are on Spanish for some reason, and I can't fix it. It's telling me everything is spelled wrong and I have to try and figure out which grammar thing is on each key now. So annoying. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Legend of Korra. At all. Okay. Thanks to everyone again who read my story, favorited, reviewed, the works. Thank you guys! ****This story seems to get weirder as it goes, but I've finally gotten to uploading the next chapter. **

Asami avoided Iroh in the hallways. She knew technically they weren't dating, so it would be weird for him to see her...he might try to talk to her in public. And if Bolin heard about this, well, Mako would hear all about it. She had to find out what Bolin knew, but couldn't ask him directly. So she tried a different idea.

"Tahno," Asami said, walking up to the tall dark-haired boy, who was talking to two girls. "Did you, umm, hear anything about me lately?" Tahno turned around, the girls glaring hatefully at Asami.

"Depends what you mean," Tahno said, grinning devilishly at Asami. "I hear lots of things about you. I mean, I could go on and on."

Asami rolled her eyes, trying not to focus on how Tahno made her sound slutty.

"I mean, like who I dated last," Asami said, cutting to the chase.

"Oh Asami, why didn't you just say so?" Tahno said. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm not looking for a new girl. I mean, maybe that Korra girl, she's kinda hot and all, but she's a total tease. So I've heard, anyway."

Asami made a gagging motion. "Ewww Tahno, I wasn't talking about dating you!" she said. "And why is that everyone has to like Korra? What's so special about her?" Tahno shrugged.

"Well, Asami, she's not easy like some girls," he said staring at Asami suggestively when he said some girls. "So she's more fun." Asami got so mad.

"Don't you dare suggest I'm a slut!" she yelled, jabbing Tahno in the shoulder. Then -speak of the devil- Korra herself showed up just then.

"There a problem, Tahno?" Korra said, crossing her arms and approaching him. Tahno didn't back down but instead grinned, turning on the charm.

"Nothing at all, baby. You looking for a fight?" he said, being seductive while sounding and acting cool, calm, and collected. Korra got all up into his face.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" she hissed, while Asami admired her courage. No one ever talked like that to Tahno.

To her surprise, Tahno only smiled. "Go for it." Asami intervened right there, because Korra was already curling her hand into a fist.

"Korra! Didn't you tell me you wanted to show me that fab skirt you bought last week?" Asami said, pulling Korra away. Korra frowned.

"I never told you..."

"Yes, you did, Korra," Asami cut her off, talking through clenched teeth. She yanked Korra after her, Tahno's girls tittering at their backs.

"Thanks for that," Asami said once she had pulled Korra away from there. "Tahno can be such a creep." Korra shrugged.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," she said. Asami felt awful when she heard Korra's words. How could Korra think they were friends, when Asami was trying to take her boyfriend?

"You know, I think Mako misses you," Korra said quietly, her tone of voice breaking Asami's heart. Just like Mako did. "He talks about you all the time," Korra continued. "Do you think he only asked me out to get you jealous?" Asami didn't answer, but remembered what Mako had told her, how he had told her that Korra and him had something real, unlike him and Asami.

"I don't know," Asami lied. "I mean, I broke up with him. I don't know if he still likes me, but I wouldn't be surprised if he still did. I mean, we were pretty close." She said these words and didn't mean any of them. Korra looked so sad.

"Thanks, Asami. It's not weird or anything, right? Me dating Mako?" Korra said, genuine concern in her eyes. Asami shook her head furiously.

"Not at all! I mean, he's history," Asami said, waving the matter away. "Sisters before misters." Korra looked relieved.

"Well, I've gotta go to my next class, so I'll see you, okay, Asami?" Korra said. Asami waved her away, seething inside at the girl's nerve.

"I mean, who does she think she is?" Asami said. "Pretending to be nice to me to befriend me!" She really didn't know what to believe. Maybe, just maybe, Korra was a real friend.

...

"Hey Bolin," Iroh said. "Why are you so sad?" Bolin was dramatically sniffling while Mako rolled his eyes.

"His no-good of a girlfriend left him yesterday," Mako said. "And he won't get over her."

"You wouldn't understand, Mako!" Bolin said, hysterically flailing his arms. "We were in love!" Mako scoffed at the idea.

"Asami, in love?" he said. "That would be just crazy. She treats boys like toys...she'll get tired of one and set her sights on a new one." Iroh listened to them but didn't comment.

"So, you were dating Asami? And she ended it yesterday?" Iroh said, not sure what to think.

"Yeah, she did," Bolin said, notably not sad anymore. He said it like she was nothing.

"She played me for a fool!" Iroh said, getting angry. "She's really convincing. I can't believe I fell for her crap!"

"Did Asami ask you out?" Mako said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she conveniently forgot to tell me she had a boyfriend," Iroh said angrily. Mako stalked off, determination on his face.

"Where are you going, Mako?" Bolin asked.

"To find that rotten bitch!" Mako snarled. Bolin gasped. He'd never seen Mako act that way.

...

"What did you think you were playing at?" Mako yelled, grabbing Asami's shoulder roughly. Asami struggled against his death grip but couldn't free herself. The hard, cold look of hate in Mako's eyes was frightening.

"What are you talking about, Mako? Let go of me!" Asami yelled back, pushing Mako in the chest. Still, Mako didn't let go.

"When you mess with my brother, it gets personal," Mako growled. "You just had to mess with him. Mess with me. Mess with Iroh! I hope you're happy, you fucking slut. You just don't know when to stop, do you?" He gripped her harshly and tightly. Asami let out a small cry of pain.

"Let go of me, Mako!" she screamed, tears then people where flocking around, curious. Mako shook her by the shoulders.

"Apologize, you whore!" he yelled. Asami sobbed, trying to escape her ex-boyfriend's clutches.

"Just leave me alone, Mako! This is a misunderstanding," Asami cried.

"You always lie, Asami! Why would I believe you now?" Mako yelled.

"You leave her alone, Mako!" Korra's voice rang over. Asami looked at Korra helplessly. "What are you thinking?" Korra pushed past the crowd and pushed Mako away from Asami. "What are you doing, Mako? You were hurting her!" Korra yelled at her boyfriend. "I can't even believe you'd stoop this low! Who are you anymore?" Mako's eyes widened.

"Korra, I can explain," he said.

"No, you can't! You've been acting weird lately, you've been acting like a hot-tempered jerk! Just like Tahno," Korra said.

"Hold up, what?" Tahno said from the crowd.

"You hurt my friend again, I'll hurt you," Korra warned. "We are done, Mako. If you even as much as look as Asami, well, I'll..."

"Korra! Please just let me explain," Mako begged. He was crying. It hurt Asami to see him that way, and she was torn between feeling hurt, angry, relieved, satisfied, and sad. Korra really was her friend, she thought. She spotted Iroh and Bolin in the crowd, Bolin looking shocked and Iroh looking concerned. Korra put her arm around Asami and led her away, the crowd dispersing with the letdown. Halfway down the hallway, Asami noticed Korra was crying too.

"Korra, thanks," Asami whispered. "I know it must hurt you to break up with him." Korra wiped her tears.

"Whatever. He was only using me to make you jealous anyway," Korra said.

"Korra, that's not true," Asami said. "Though you can do better than him. I don't even know what I saw in him!" Korra nodded, her mind elsewere. Asami studied Korra's despair and felt guilty that not that long ago, she was trying to break Korra and Mako up. She succeded. But she wasn't happy.

**I'm trying to hard, aren't I? The characters really are OOC, especially Mako. Speaking of Mako, I barely found out today that the voice of Mako and the voice of Helia from Winx Club are the same person! I was like, ohmygod! Cause those two are as different as they get. I'd love to know what you guys think (hint, hint) When I say things like this I wonder, why am I such an idiot? **


End file.
